


On His Own

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie moves into his cottage at the dragon reserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 charlieficathon and the prompt: "Charlie Weasley and The Reason Why Not".

Charlie Weasley unpacked his clothes and his few belongings. It was a good thing he'd be spending most of his time out in the field with the dragons. His cottage was barely big enough to turn around in--one tiny bedroom, a toilet that had obviously been converted from a cupboard and a common room that served as kitchen and parlour.

The last item unpacked was the family photo, which he set next to the pot of Floo powder on the mantel over the fireplace. He stepped back to make sure it was straight and bumped into the loveseat, tripping and sitting down hard. A cloud of dust puffed out of the battered cushions, and just for a second, Charlie regretted turning down his mother's offer to come along and help him get settled in. He was an adult now, making his own way in the world. That meant cleaning up his own messes, he thought as he waved his wand and sent the dust whooshing out the door.

Mum had cried when he told her he was taking the job in Romania. She couldn't stand the thought of one of her children so far away. Bad enough, she sobbed, that Bill was up in London when he wasn't out of the country on assignment, now Charlie was halfway around the globe. Percy had pointed out that halfway around the globe would actually be in Fiji, earning a rare glare of disapproval.

Charlie knew, though, that he needed to be away from his family, far enough away that he'd have to learn to rely only on himself. Romania was just right for that. He could still Floo home with only two stopovers but it would be inconvenient enough, and the tolls for travelling into and back out of the Eurozone just expensive enough, to prohibit casually popping home.

No, he was truly on his own for the first time in his life. It felt good after living in the Burrow, packed to the rafters with parents, siblings, assorted pets and a ghoul. Even a castle as big as Hogwarts offered few places for a body to be alone with his thoughts. His dragonkeeper's cottage might be cramped, but it had plenty of peace and quiet.

For now, at least, that suited Charlie just fine.


End file.
